liga_mxfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Pedro Caixinha
|clubactual = |añodebut = 1998 |clubdebut = C.D Beja |equiposdirigidos = |titulosganados = 3 |apodo = Reverendo Alegria |antecesor = |sucesor = |twitter = PedroCaixinha }} Pedro Miguel Faria Caixinha (Beja, Portugal; 15 de noviembre de 1970), mejor conocido como Pedro Caixinha, es un entrenador portugués de fútbol. estuvo en el Santos Laguna y Cruz Azul de la Primera División de México. Vida privada Es hijo de João Caixinha y María Antonieta. Esta casado con Anabela y tiene dos hijos, Rodrigo y Mariana. A la edad de 16 años empezó en forma a ser parte de los Forcados Amadores de Montemor. Trayectoria A los 18 años comenzó su carrera como futbolista jugando en el equipo de Portimonense Sporting Clube, de la Segunda División de Portugal. Se mantuvo en el equipo durante seis años y en 1994 paso al Clube Desportivo de Beja, equipo en el cual se retiró a los 28 años. En 1999, inmediatamente después de terminar su trayectoria como portero, empezó su carrera como entrenador en el equipo que se retiró, el Desportivo de Beja. Durante cuatro años fue entrenador principal de las categorías inferiores del equipo y en 2003 se trasladó a Vidigueira a dirigir al Clube de Futebol Vasco da Gama. Se mantuvo una temporada con el equipo y entonces fue invitado por José Peseiro a formar parte de su cuerpo técnico como entrenador auxiliar y encargado de la observación y análisis. En su cargo como auxiliar técnico de Peseiro estuvo del 2004 al 2006 en el Sporting Clube de Portugal, teniendo como máximo logro el subcampeonato de la Copa de la UEFA en la temporada 2004-05. Terminó como subcampeón de la Primera División de Arabia Saudita 2006/07 con el Al-Hilal FC. La siguiente temporada paso al Panathinaikos Fútbol Club y la temporada 2008-09 estuvo en el Rapid Bucarest. Para la temporada 2009-10 estuvo con la Selección de fútbol de Arabia Saudita, tanto la absoluta como la olímpica. A partir de la temporada 2010-11 dejó su cargo como auxiliar y dirigió por primera vez a un equipo de primera división, el União Desportiva de Leiria. Llevó al club a alcanzar la 4ª posición de la Primeira Liga, solamente detrás de los grandes equipos portugueses (Porto, Benfica y Sporting). Al final de su época de debut, el club quedó en la 10ª posición. En la siguiente temporada Caixinha dimitió después de que su equipo sufriera derrotas en sus primeros tres partidos, añadiendo a esto que el equipo se encontraba en medio de rumores y protestas de los jugadores y cuerpo técnico por un supuesto atraso de pagos de varios meses. Rápidamente fichó por el Clube Desportivo Nacional. con los madeirenses fue eliminado de en la tercera ronda de la Copa de la Liga de Portugal 2011-12 y terminó en la séptima posición del campeonato nacional después de ganar 10 de sus 21 partidos. En la pre-temporada de la temporada 2012-13 ganó el Trofeo Ramón de Carranza al derrotar a Rayo Vallecano de Madrid por marcador de 3-1, logrando así el primer trofeo internacional en la historia del equipo. El inicio de la temporada no fue el mejor, el equipo ganó pocos puntos lo que causo que se colocar en los últimos lugares de la competencia y como consecuencia de esto Caixinha decidió dejar su cargo como entrenador del equipo el 11 de octubre de 2012. El 20 de noviembre de 2012 es contratado como nuevo entrenador del Santos Laguna de la Primera División de México. En su primer torneo en México logró calificar al equipo a la liguilla, alcanzando las semifinales del Clausura 2013. Logró llegar a la final de la Concacaf Liga Campeones 2012-13, perdiéndola contra el Club de Fútbol Monterrey por marcador global de 4-2. En su segundo torneo al mando del conjunto de la Comarca Lagunera, logró el subliderato del Apertura 2013 y fue eliminado de nueva cuenta en las semifinales del torneo; además, calificó al club a la Copa Libertadores 2014 después de 10 años de ausencia. En la libertadores, Santos terminó líder del grupo y fue eliminado en octavos de final por el Lanús de Argentina. Consiguió su primer título con el equipo el 4 de noviembre de 2014, cuando Santos derrotó al Puebla en penales en la final de la Copa México Apertura 2014. En 2018, obtiene el titulo de Copa MX con Cruz Azul. Estudios Mientras jugaba y entrenaba, Caixinha seguió sus estudios los cuales comenzaron en 1993 y en el año de 1998 se graduó en Ciencias del Deporte (opción fútbol) con la mejor calificación de su clase (16 puntos sobre 20). En 2002 hasta 2004 hizo su Maestría en Metodología del Entrenamiento con estudios del equipo sub-19 del Sporting Clube de Portugal. Caixinha no descuidó sus estudios de entrenador y mientras entrenaba las equipos de primera división Nacional da Madeira y Leiria curso los programas de entrenador UEFA PRO LICENSE por la Federación Portuguesa de Fútbol y el mismo nivel en la UEFA PRO LICENSE - Asociación Escocesa de Fútbol, siendo invitado por la UEFA para tomar parte de uno grupo restringido con los expositores: Davie Weir, Alan Stubbs, David Unsworth, Graham Alexander y Sir Alex Ferguson.José Mourinho told me to come to Scotland if I wanted to be a better boss, says Pedro Caixinha; Daily Record, 9 Enero 2011 * 1993–98 – Universidad de Trás-os-Montes e Alto Douro, Vila Real, Portugal * 2002–04 – Universidad Técnica de Lisboa, Colegio de Motricidad Humana, Lisboa, Portugal * 2010 – UEFA Pro Licence – Asociación Escocesa de Fútbol, Glasgow, Escocia * 2011 – UEFA Pro Licence – Federación Portuguesa de Fútbol, Lisboa, Portugal Información adicional * UEFA PRO Coaching Licence Diploma (FPF) – Lisboa, Junio 2011 * UEFA PRO Coaching Licence Diploma (SFA) – Glasgow, Diciembre 2010 * UEFA A Coaching Licence Diploma (SFA) – Glasgow, Junio 2007 * Manchester United (10 días de camping, Manchester y Carrigton, Abril 2007) * Real Madrid (10 días de camping, Madrid, Febrero 2004) * Toulouse FC (10 días de camping, Toulouse, Septiembre 2003) * Manchester United (pre-temporada camping, New York, Julio 2003) * UEFA B Coaching Licence Diploma (FPF) – Beja, Junio 2003 * Atlético Madrid (10 días de camping, Madrid, Febrero 2002) * Bristol City (10 días de camping, Bristol, Julio 2001) * Congreso Mundial de Fútbol – Lisboa, Febrero 2001 Clubes Palmarés Publicaciones personales * Caixinha, P; Fernandes, O. (2003). A New Method in Time-Motion Analysis in Soccer Training and Competition. Book of Abstracts. Science & Football, 5th World Congress. Editorial Gymnos, Lisboa, 11–15 April. pp (270-271) * Caixinha, P.; Sampaio, J.; Mil-Homens, P. (2004). “Variação dos valores de distância percorrida e da velocidade de deslocamento em sessões de treino e em competições de futebolistas juniores. Revista Portuguesa de Ciências do Desporto, Vol. 4, n.º1 de Janeiro – Junho de 2004. * Caixinha, P.; Folgado, H.; Sampaio, J. (2006). “Efeito da idade cronológica na distribuição dos futebolistas por escalões de formação e pelas diferentes posições específicas”. Revista Portuguesa de Ciências do Desporto, Vol. 6, n.º3 de Setembro – Dezembro de 2006. * Caixinha, P.; Garcia, G.; Sampaio, J. (2007). “Avaliação e Controlo do treino no futebol: a modelação de exercícios sobre a forma jogada”. Revista Portuguesa de Ciências do Desporto, Vol. 7, n.º4 de Janeiro – Março de 2007. * Caixinha, P.; Fernandes O.; Malta P. (2007). Technico-Tactics and running distance analysis by camera. Journal of Sports Science & Madecine Book of Abstracts, vol. 6 supplementum 10. * Caixinha, P.; Fernandes O.; Malta P. (2007). Validação das distâncias percorridas para cálculo de um parâmetro energético funcional no Futebol. 2º Encontro Nacional de Biomecânica realizado em Évora, 8 e 7 de Fevereiro de 2007. * A Periodização do Treino no Futebol de Formação – www.eseb.ipbeja.pt - Uma perspectiva crítica. * A Tríade: Pais-Atleta-Treinador - www.eseb.ipbeja.pt Referencias Enlaces externos * Profile en Transfermarkt * Profile en Zerozero * Estatisticas del entrenador en ForaDeJogo Categoría:Entrenadores del Santos Laguna Categoría:Entrenadores Portugueses Categoría:Entrenadores del Cruz Azul